


【all白】Perfume（middle note）

by Anny106



Category: all白起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny106/pseuds/Anny106





	【all白】Perfume（middle note）

（4）  
柑橘和梅子的浓郁气息让人联想到皇宫花园里的盛宴，年幼的王子奋力踮起脚尖，还是够不到长桌中央最漂亮的那颗草莓，他有些着急，用力揪住桌布向前探身。

桌布向一侧滑去，一只盛满葡萄酒的高脚杯，眼看就要掉下去。

白起猛地睁眼，发现自己被捆住手脚，四周仍然漆黑一片，寂静无比，鼻间飘过淡淡的麝香，似乎在掩盖着什么气味。

他闭上眼睛细细识别，突然红了耳尖。答案在潜意识里蠢蠢欲动，他极力去想一些不相关的事，试图不让它从脑海中冒出来。

一声呻吟从前面传来，白起身体一颤，这时，四周冒出星星点点的橙色荧光，如同烛火一样，忽明忽灭。

他向前看去，一位金发少年一丝不挂地躺在黑色的天鹅绒上，他白皙的脖颈上戴着暗红的项圈，白大褂男正抓住他的左手，同时舔舐着他的胸口；皮夹克男一手掰过他的腿，吞吐着他的下体 ；眼镜男按住他另一条腿，在他的身后挺入；银发男抬起他的脚，一点点吻过。

少年面色红润，他缓缓睁开眼睛，看到白起一脸惊恐的表情，低低的笑了：

“他就是姐姐说的那个‘引导者’？”

白大褂男停了下来，他闭着眼睛深吸一口气，随后肯定地说：

“是的。”

“处男的话，没经历过的事还挺多的，”少年盯着白起，“都是evoler，那我的evol就没有用了，不过……”，他咬下右边的手套，“我的味道，说不定能吸引到你。”

橙皮的苦与凉星星点点袭来，如同坠落天幕的流星，紧接着，红石榴糖浆倾泻而下，玫瑰和小雏菊的气息散落其中，末了，是龙涎香和琥珀组成的温和气息，微微带甜却难以捉摸，带着些许挑逗的意味。

被这气息所环绕，白起有些失神，但他并不是为这丰富的主体所吸引，而是从贯穿始终的基调中，辩识出某种熟悉的味道。

就像与她在走廊擦肩而过的瞬间，白色长裙带着橙花的香甜，悄悄掠过他的裤脚。

“哥哥？你还满意吗？”

白起回过神，发现腿上的束缚不知什么时候已经消失，少年趴在自己双腿之间，薄薄的唇瓣触碰着腰间皮带的金属，浅蓝的眼眸偷偷瞄向自己，纯洁却又注满欲望。

青年没有回应，少年所散发的气息，似乎有不可抗拒的力量，控制住他的思维。

“看来哥哥是喜欢我的，”少年开心地笑了，露出尖尖的犬齿，“回报的话，我想……”

皮带被他用嘴解开，少年咬住拉链一格格下滑，随后叼住内裤边缘，将青年的下体暴露在外。

“我想让哥哥喂饱我。”

白起瞪大眼睛，拼命想移动身体，但现在他除了眼睛，浑身都无法动弹。

少年轻轻一笑，吻了吻前端，随后一口含了进去，舌头紧跟着缠绕上来，是温热柔软的触感。

不断的吮吸与舔舐中，白起感到自己有了反应，体温在不断升高，所有的热浪，都开始向那处汇集。

察觉到口中之物的变化，少年便用力回吸，舌尖一次次划过顶端，每刺激一下，青年就更加紧闭双眼，记忆中的那些夜晚，一个个浮现于脑海之中。

少年贪婪地吞咽着，粘稠的液体顺着嘴角淌下，他发出满足的喟叹。左边的手套落下，金色的蝴蝶从茧中展开翅膀，温暖的咖啡与豆蔻，点缀于紫色薰衣草的甜蜜气息之中。

“完成了。”白大褂男托起蝴蝶，看了青年一眼，“他也在今天完成，谁先？”

“我。”

白起抬头，是一双相似的金色的眼瞳。

（5）  
“哥，最近过得如何？”

白起斜倚在银色皮革沙发上，木门外，是响亮的的乐队演奏和嘈杂的欢呼。

“我特地给你造的场景，怎么样？有没有一点像过去，我们晚上翘课去地下音乐会的样子？”

“你……”白起欲言又止，现在这副模样，以及刚刚经历过的事，让他暂时无法思考。

弟弟身上，若隐若现的常春藤、紫罗兰和薄荷，营造出清凉的皂感 。

“哥，我知道你的秘密。”

话锋一转，他坏坏地笑了。

干净清新的气息里，蔓延出朗姆的韵味，带着醉人的魅惑感。

“过去你在家里的时候，晚上睡觉，如果锁门，那就是你自己要做了。”

凌肖将青年禁锢于双臂间，挑起他的下巴，青年有些不知所措，耳尖又开始泛红。

“可惜家里的墙壁隔音效果不是很好，你的喘息声，有时候会漏过来。”

随后，凌肖抬高青年的一条腿，另一只手撩起衬衣，埋首去啃咬他的小腹，青年惊恐地挣扎不止，却被掐住喉头，随后，一股电流顺着脖颈滑至胸口。

青年不敢再动，他知道弟弟的evol是随着情绪而起伏的，现在，弟弟似乎有些烦躁，电流四处蹿动，间或在半空擦出一星火花。

“哥，你能懂我听到你声音的时候，是什么心情吗？”

他将青年的腿几乎压到头顶，这让青年感到疼痛不已。

“我无数次想打开你的房门，掀开被子，看你享受的表情，”他将手伸入青年的裤子，“然后，让你在我的身下，哭出来。”

白起的大脑一片混乱，在他的印象中，离家之前，和弟弟的关系一直不错。弟弟成绩优异，尤其是数学，每次看到自己惨不忍睹的数学试卷，都会笑着说，要是他们中和一下，哥哥就不会不及格了。

“那天晚上，我差点就破门而入了，”凌肖握住青年的下体，“你一直在低吟，不过，即使你把声音压的再小，也是挡不住的诱人。”

“但你最后，叫的是别人的名字。”

他凑近青年耳边。

“还是老板以前用过的名字，你说巧不巧？”

白起注意到，周围的气息渐渐转为一种特殊的甜味，像小时候他们吃过的甘草糖，紫罗兰散发出幽幽的香气，和脂粉有些类似，这些味道，均来自弟弟的右手。

“你走神了，哥。”凌肖手头稍微用力，同时指尖释放出电流，青年耳尖发烫，又尝试着挣扎一下，反被狠狠捏了一把，疼痛裹挟着快感袭来，青年几近失去神志。

“只有那一次，我在你房门口，听你一边喘息，一边重复那几个字。”

“之后我察觉，我的下面有点不对劲，”他靠着青年的另一条腿轻轻蹭动，“大概就是现在这样。”

透过牛仔布料，白起触到了某个热物，他的大腿抖了一下，向后退去，凌肖见状，干脆坐到他的腿上，强行将他的裤子褪下一半，随后一只手环绕至他的背后，两人的距离，约莫剩下两厘米。

“你想怎样？”白起别开头。

“最后我坐在你的房门口，和你做了一样的事。”凌肖没有理会白起的质问，反倒将舌头伸进他的耳朵里，醛与皮革的气息，一下子浓烈起来。

“理智告诉我，对自己的家人有这样的想法是不对的，”凌肖看着青年紧闭双眼，满脸通红且气息不稳，嘴角无声地上扬了一个弧度，“但命运还是让你落到了我的手上，哥。”

手指悄悄划过尾椎，向下移动。

“哥，既然成为了老板心仪的‘原材料’，那我就有义务好好‘开发’你。”凌肖甩开左手手套，顿时，香草和没药组成的浓郁气味将青年包裹其中，如同媚药般的气息将他熏得晕晕乎乎，眉头舒展开来，青年的全身，处于放松的状态。

随后，一只手指猛地探入青年身后。

但他毫无反应，失神的双瞳没有焦点，就如同被控制住的布偶，任人摆布。

只有淹没在嘈杂环境中轻微的喘息声，似散入迷雾中的一缕青烟，再也找不到踪迹。

见他适应得不错，凌肖又加了一根手指，同时在里面不停搅动，青年动了一下腰，发出断续的哼哼声，接着将手伸向身体下方，然而手似乎不太听使唤，尝试几次，都顺着衣服滑了下来。

“我帮你？”

青年微微点头。

“那我们一起吧。”

同样的金色眼眸，他们在瞳孔中看到彼此；同样的热度相互叠加，他们双双跌入背德的深渊。

to be continued


End file.
